Galaxy Gate Waves
Alpha gateEdit The Alpha gate is the easiest normal galaxy gate. NPCs within have standard strength and cargo. NPC waves for Alpha Beta GammaEdit #40 Streuner #40 Lordakia #40 Mordon #80 Saimon #20 Devolarium #80 Kristallin #20 Sibelon #80 Sibelonit #16 Kristallon #30 Protegit RewardsEdit *20,000 UCB-100 *20,000 Uridium *4,000,000 EP *100,000 Honor Beta GateEdit The Beta gate is the second normal galaxy gate. NPCs within have double strength and cargo. RewardsEdit *40,000 UCB-100 *40,000 Uridium *8,000,000 EP *200,000 honor *4 repair credits *4 log-disks Gamma GateEdit The Gamma gate is the third Galaxy Gate; all NPCs within contain 3 times the cargo and have thrice the strength of normal NPCs. RewardsEdit *60,000 UCB-100 *60,000 Uridium *12,000,000 EP *300,000 Honor *6 repair credits *6 log-disks Delta GateEdit NPC wavesEdit #5 Lordakia (x2) 10 Mordon (x2) 15 Saimon (x2) #12 Streuner (x2) 1 StreuneR (x4 + ISH) #5 Mordon (x2) 10 Saimon (x2) 15 Kristallin (x2) #12 Lordakia (x4) 1 Lordakium (x2 + ISH) #10 Boss Lordakia (x1) 6 Boss Saimon (x1) 8 Boss Mordon (x1) #15 Sibelonit (x3), 1Sibelon (x3 + ISH) #5 Sibelonit (x2) 10 Kristallin (x3) 5 Boss StreuneR #10 Kristallin (x3) 1 Kristallon (x2 + ISH) #15 Protegit (x2) 3 Boss Lordakium (x1 + ISH) #3 SaNeJiEwZ (x1) NPC strengthEdit NPC strength varies in the delta gate, and is indicated in the wave list: *x1 means normal strength. *x2 means double normal strength, cargo, and reward from kill. *x3 means three times normal strength, cargo, and reward from kill. *x4 means four times normal strength, cargo, and reward from kill. *ISH means that the NPC uses an insta-shield, rendering it invincible, until the smaller NPCs protecting it are dead. RewardsEdit *45,000 UCB-100 *45,000 Uridium *9,000,0000 EP *225,000 honor *8 log-disks Epsilon GateEdit The Galaxy Gate Epsilon requires 99 gate parts to complete. It gives you a chance of winning the sought-after LF-4 laser. RewardsEdit *5,000,000 EP *150,000 Honour *25,000 Uridium *20,000 UCB-100 *10 Log Disks *5 Booty Keys *33% Of Winning LF-4 WavesEdit #17 Vagrant #12 Vagrant, 5 Marauder #5 Marauder, 9 Outcast #5 Marauder, 12 Outcast #6 Outcast, 9 Corsair #4 Corsair, 6 Outcast, 5 Hooligan #5 Corsair, 9 Hooligan #10 Hooligan, 4 Ravager #5 Hooligan, 6 Ravager, 3 Convict #4 Convict #5 Ravager, 6 Convict Zeta GateEdit The Galaxy Gate Zeta requires 111 gate parts to complete. Like galaxy gate E, it's rewards are mostly unknown, however, there is a chance that people who complete the gate will recieve the Havoc drone design. The drone can be equipped on both the Flax and Iris drones. RewardsEdit * 33% chance to receive 1 Havoc drone design *200,000 honor. *6,600,000 EP. *50 log disks *35,000 uridium *25,000 UCB-100 *25 Booty Keys WavesEdit #10 Infernal #9 Infernal, 3 Scorcher #5 Infernal, 7 Scorcher #9 kokoter #8 Scorcher, 2 Melter #3 Scorcher, 6 Melter #10 pičus #13 Melter #6 Infernal, 1 Devourer + ISH #2 Infernal, 10 Scorcher, 2 Streuner, 2 StreuneR, 2 Boss Streuner, 2 Boss StreuneR, 2 Uber Streuner, 2 Uber StreuneR, 3 Lordakian, 3 Boss Lordakian, 3 Uber Lordakia, 3 Saimon, 3 Boss Saimon, 3 Uber Saimon, 3Sibelonit, 3 Boss Sibelonit, 3 Uber Sibelonit, 3 Kristallin, 3 Boss Kristallin, 3 Uber Kristallin, 1 Devourer + ISH © Plox-c( Category:alpha Category:beta Category:gamma Category:delta Category:epsilon Category:zeta Category:UCB-100 Category:Streuner Category:Lordakia Category:Mordon Category:Saimon Category:devolarium Category:kristallin Category:Sibelon Category:sibelonit Category:kristallon Category:protegit Category:streuneR Category:SaNeJiEwZ Category:LF-4 Category:Booty Key Category:Havoc design Category:Plox-c( Category:Mark for later edit